Child of Three
by David Archangel
Summary: An oc I made is the child of three primordials and one goddess, he is hated by his mother. Now watch his journey's without the support of his godly parent


**Child of Three, Son to One**

**I only own my stories**

Chaos the first being to come into existence, his power only matched by that of his sister Order whom had been inactive as of late. Chaos had grown bored as of late, his children long since gone, he had also grown bored of watching the children of the gods and their meaningless tasks.

That was when the thought struck him, he would have a child of his own, yes he would make him extremely powerful but strength is meaningless without reasoning.

It was with this thought that chaos began gathering ichor from two of his children as well as himself, using the ichor of thanatos and erebus he began forming the body of his child, yes he would make for fine entertainment as one of these demigods.

That's when he realized a small dilemma with his plan, his child would only have primordial blood, that's when he came up with another idea, one he found to be incredibly amusing.

Chaos materializing into his physical form made his way to a certain huntress's camp, all the while chuckling.

It was as he was above her sleeping form that he decided to leave a message letting said huntress know exactly what he had done. Smirking to himself he gathered a large amount of her ichor then left without a trace.

Back in his own domain chaos completed his ritual by adding all of her ichor. Then adding advanced knowledge on different weapons and skills he sent the boy off into the mortal realm just as dawn broke out across the country known as America.

Meanwhile in the hunters camp

Artemis was waking up after having a weird dream of her having a son of all things, the thought was quite foolish to her.

It was just as she finished that thought that she saw a note by her sleeping bag, curiosity getting the better of her she read it, as she read it her face grew more and more red.

It wasn't until she yelled in outrage that her hunters finally noticed their leaders distress.

The first one in was the oldest of her hunters, Zoe Nightshade.

"Milady what is troubling you" she asked with worry

"Someone has used my divine ichor to craft a child against my will, and to make matters worse it is a boy" said artemis in fury

"Milady would like us to find this child and dispose of it" asked Zoe

"No, if we find him along our journey's then so be it, but we will not actively hunt this child, for now" said artemis

"Yes milady" said Zoe leaving

After she left artemis couldn't help the feeling of happiness that filled her heart knowing that somewhere she had a child, and if the letter was in fact true then he would have all of her trait, but she soon squashed those feelings as she remembered that this child was a boy, the very thing she swore to protect her hunters from.

Artemis soon was geared up and left to continue her hunt, but even though she didn't want anything to do with this child she couldn't say she wasn't interested in her child, a boy by the name of Archer Neith Woden, yes she would watch out for this name to ever show in that camp or for word on Olympus.

**8 Years Later**

A boy with hair that shined like the moon at night was practicing a few moves with the daggers he had been given on his sixth birthday by a strange man that always found amusement in his actions.

He soon finished his impromptu training and pulled a bow from his back that he had crafted himself, somehow knowing how to craft various different weapons without being taught.

Setting out into the woods he began his hunt for his breakfast.

It was while he was out hunting he came across a camp full of female hunters and warriors.

Naturally being curious archer made his way towards the camp sticking to the foliage so as not to be discovered.

Unfortunately this was the camp of artemis's hunters along with the legendary huntress being there herself.

"Come out now or be shot to death" came artemis's cold voice

Archer not wanting his life to end walked out of the bushes he was hiding in, but once he exited there was a round of gasps and a sharp intake of breath from artemis.

"So it seems we were destined to meet after all, archer" said artemis

"Who are you, and how do you know me" asked archer warily

"Oh that's nothing to concern yourself with for now, now tell me why is a child your age out here in the woods all by himself" asked artemis

"Im hunting for food" said archer simply

"Why is it you are hunting for food out here in the woods instead of eating in an orphanage or something" asked artemis

"I like the woods" said archer smiling a little

"Well now since you have answered my questions I suppose I should answer yours, as to why I know your name, I am your mother artemis goddess of the hunt, moon, and virginity" said artemis

"My mother" said archer with small tears starting to stream down his face

"Yes, unfortunately I am your mother" said artemis coldly

"I have a mom" said archer to himself ignoring what artemis was saying

"Were you not listening, I do not wish to be your mother, in fact now that you are here let me get rid of you so I will have one less issue to worry about" said artemis drawing her bow

"But your my mom, don't you want me, don't you love me" asked archer panicing

"Why would I want you, your just a mistake that happened without my consent" said artemis coldly even though a small part of her heart ached saying those things.

"Your just like the rest then, you got my hopes up just to crush them, so be it mother. As of this day you have made a mistake that you will come to regret one way or another, for no one crosses Archer Neith Woden and gets away unscathed, after this day pray none of your hunters run into me for I will kill them just as you have killed my hopes of having a parent" said archer now emotionless.

"And what makes you think that you will live past today" asked artemis mockingly

"I know quite a bit about greek and roman mythology, and if you really are the goddess of the hunt then you aren't my only divine relative, ever heard of erebus" asked archer as shadows began to rise around him.

"Goodbye mother" said archer his voice dripping with venom as he vanished into the shadows.

"He's gone" said artemis letting her hunters lower their bows.

Suddenly a flash of light was seen, appearing from the light was Apollo looking extremely disappointed.

"Sis what you have done is sickening, to abandon your own child, I'm for once ashamed to even be associated with you and Im not the only one, aunt Hestia has heard about this and she no longer wants anything to do with you" said Apollo disapprovingly

"What do you mean, he was a child born from ichor that was taken in my sleep, I had no say in his birth" said artemis trying to justify herself.

Apollo looked at his sister one more time in disappointment before leaving.

Artemis had never felt so hurt as she had now, her brother had never been upset with her before, and to see his disappointment directed at her stung.

Artemis just retreated to her tent.

**Two years later**

A ten year old archer is hunting using a newly improved bow made from the wood of a divine tree that had granted him one of its branches after defending it from a monster, the string made from the silk of arachne that had been gifted to him by Athena after saving one of her children.

Currently he was on the trail of a monster that would give him a very useful gift, a manticore.

It would be useful because of a rumor that he had heard said that the one who killed the manticore would be gifted with a quiver that never emptied and was filled with the strongest of arrows.

Archer had been on this creatures trail for a long time, for the past few weeks actually, and it was unfortunate that some of his mother's hunters had shown up, they would die if they interfered that had already been decided.

Just as he finished his musings he heard the sound of a battle taking place, moving towards the scene he came upon a sight that brought him great joy, the hunters were being decimated by the manticore's spikes that kept shooting.

Archer grinned evilly after the group of five hunters were taken down, drawing his bow and notching an arrow he let it fly straight into the eye of the manticore killing it and making it erupt in a shower of gold dust.

Walking out of the foliage to the area where his prize was archer just smirked at the hunters that were too busy dealing with their injuries to try and stop him.

"Tell mother I said hi, oh and tell her that I spared her beloved daughters only cause I have a better target that will make a great trophy, bye" said archer disappearing into the shadows like he did two years prier.

Artemis soon walked into the clearing not long after.

"What happened here" asked artemis as she started using her magic to heal her hunters

"The manticore was too much for us to handle, we almost died until that boy stepped in and took out the manticore with one shot, then he swooped in and took the quiver and left saying he was going for a bigger and better target instead of finishing us off" said one of the hunters

Artemis felt pride fill her chest at the thought of her child taking on a beast as strong as the manticore, but that soon faded when she remembered that he was a boy that was born from stolen ichor.

Just as she finished these thoughts Apollo appeared and delivered a message.

"Father wishes to see you" was all he said before going back

Artemis soon disappeared appearing on Mt Olympus.

"You wished to see me father" said artemis kneeling before her father

"Yes, its about your son" said zeus

"Don't worry father I will soon find him and kill him" said artemis

"Shut up you insolent girl, you have disappointed me, I have heard of his exploits from the other gods and the have nothing but the best to say about him, hell even Ares respects the kid, but the reason I have called you is because you are being a fool. Your son is one of the best heroes I have seen in centuries, but you treat as if he is trash, you are making a force of unimaginable potential turn on Olympus and endangering my throne" said zeus angrily

"But father, he is a child born from ichor stolen from me in my sleep" said artemis

"Regardless he is your child, I claimed a child that was a mistake and she paid the price for my stupidity, claim your child and make the best of it, love him as a parent should. Don't tell me you don't care for him at all either, I can see it in your eyes you care but you are letting your hatred for mortal men cloud your judgment, you have the chance to change that for the better by making him into a man that would have all the aspects that are respectable while removing the bad parts that make you hate men, do you understand now" asked zeus for once being wise

"I will try and fix this father" said artemis

"You better, after all I never got a grandchild from you to spoil" said zeus in his own happy place

Artemis just disappeared after that to relay the orders to her hunters.

**With archer**

Archer, after retrieving the quiver attached it to his back and started practicing testing the strength of the arrows, and he couldn't have been happier with the results.

The arrows easily pierced through the trees he had used as targets, and continued onward.

Smirking to himself archer soon left his makeshift his camp, and moved on to find his next target, a gorgon, to be specific medusa, then later on he would move on to find a drake.

**7 Months later**

Archer had found no luck on finding medusa's location but found one of her sisters, stheno the most murderous of the three, his prize was an interesting pouch that could produce an assortment of poisons and drugs that could be used to paralyze or kill.

Currently archer was on his way to find a drake so here he was in the Appalachian Mountains looking for any sign of a drake, he had heard several rumors from a couple monsters talking about coming here to steal an egg or two from one of the drakes.

So far archer had seen no sign of one, at least until he had found some drake droppings near the mouth of a cave.

Silently archer cursed himself for his stupidity, of course they would be in a cave, in the legends they always guarded a treasure or horded riches.

Archer stashed away his bow and drew his sword, a gift from Hephaestus after helping his son Charles, slowly walking into the cave archer kept close to the walls so he couldn't be ambushed on both sides.

Archer had been making his way through the cave for about thirty minutes now and had found several signs of drakes but there all the tracks and bones had been disturbed.

Archer began preparing for the worst drew one of his daggers in his other hand.

Going further into the cave for another fifteen minutes, he soon discovered sounds of conflict coming from around the corner.

Coming around the corner he saw an ogre and a lycanthrope fighting a couple drakes and scattered around them were several drakes already dead.

Growing enraged at the sight archer ran in silent as the divine wind and containing more fury then Ares when goaded by Athena.

Coming up behind the lycanthrope archer punched him in the throat and then stabbed him through the heart, he quickly died of blood loss after archer removed the blade.

The ogre was too busy with the drake it was fighting to notice archer coming up from behind when he did it was too late as archer sunk his dagger into his throat letting him bleed out.

Archer then thought quickly and unstrung his bow and shot the drake right as it was closing its mouth down on him.

The drake died quickly but not before it sank its fangs into archers shoulder and arm.

Archer let out a vicious scream as he tore the fangs out of his shoulder and cradling his injured appendage.

Slowly getting up archer collected the drake corpses and stored them away using his shadow powers from erebus, then going to the ogre corpse he collected some blood from it, then walking to the lycanthrope he collected several fangs.

With that done he collected anything that was of worth and left, archer was incredibly upset, he wouldn't be hunting for a long time with his arm how it was.

Silently he cursed himself for losing his emotions like that, but he swore when he was healed he would make up for all the hunting he missed.

**3 Years Later**

Archer was now sitting in his waiting for his latin teacher to come in, sitting next to him was one of his acquaintances Percy Jackson and next to him was Grover Underwood, a satyr if his nose was correct.

Just as he came out of those thoughts Mr. Brunner came in, smiling brightly at everyone.

"Hey Mr. C" said archer

Mr. Brunner just smiled knowingly.

"Hello archer, and how are you this evening, any interesting hunting story" said Brunner smiling brightly.

"Let's just go to the museum" said archer

Nodding Brunner guided everyone onto the bus.

It wasn't long until they were at the museum.

**Museum**

"To quote Mrs. Barbafetts question, why is it important that we know this, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Woden" asked Mr. Brunner

"I don't know sir" said percy.

"That way I would know there weakness if I ever happened upon them if I was hunting" said archer with a vengeful look in his eyes.

Brunner just frowned sadly at archer's answer.

"Well half credit to the both of you, now let us go to lunch" said Brunner

It was outside while archer was sitting on the fountain that bobafett came up and dumped her lunch on grover.

Lashing out with a shadow and having a crow attack her just as a water tentacle came out and pulled her into the fountain, archer was surprised to see the cause was percy.

It was unfortunate that they were sent to Mrs. Dodds and were taken into the museum where a statue depicting hades to be punished.

"You have been causing us a lot of trouble honey" said Dodds

"What do you mean" asked percy

"You can't claim ignorance, we know you have it, give it to us" said dodds turning into a bat like creature that archer recognized as a fury.

Bringing forth his daggers, archer prepared for a fight.

As dodds swooped down archer slashed one of her wings which sent her off balance and into the wall, soon Brunner came in and tossed a pen to percy that turned into a bronze sword.

"Good now Percy when she swoops in swing at her" archer said as he charged forward slashing her other wing giving her balance back, but quickly kicked her in percy's direction.

Percy tensed up and swung his blade decapitating the fury and showering him in gold dust.

"What was that" asked percy

Archer just ignored him and walked out not even glancing back, just smirking to himself as he held onto the claw in his pocket that he took from the fury as he kicked her.

**That Night at The Beach**

Archer had arrived at percy's cabin using the stories that percy had went on about from when he was little.

Idiot giving away information so casually.

Then grover made the scene with his satyr half showing and archer just smirked to himself, his nose never lied.

He watched as grover lead percy and his mother to the Camaro he shadow travelled into the backseat.

"AAHH" yelled everyone.

"Shut up and drive" Archer said simply

"Archer what are you doing here" asked grover

"Im here to hunt" Archer said with a smile

"You don't know what your doing" said grover

"Shut it satyr, Im a demigod with the blood of three primordial deities and one goddess who sees me as a mistake, I know exactly what Im doing, Im here for the minotaur" said with a smile of true happiness on his face.

That's when grover realized his attire.

"Is that drake skin" asked grover

"It is" said archer guardedly

"Archer what do you mean you're a demigod" asked percy

"Don't worry about it, you wont understand right now" said archer as he pulled out his bow

"He is here" archer said with a smile

Suddenly the car was sent shooting through the air, archer was shot against the ceiling gaining a concussion.

Percy and his mom picked up grover and archer.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson" said archer dazedly

They started going up towards a pine tree up on the hill.

When suddenly Percy's mom was taken off her feet by the minotaur.

She was picked up by her throat when she suddenly burst into gold dust.

Archer watched as percy went into a rage and attacked the minotaur.

Archer got up with blurry vision, standing up all the way he drew his bow and took aim.

Letting the arrow fly it went through the minotaur's chest causing the creature to shout in pain.

Notching four more arrows archer let them all fly simultaneously piercing one of his vitals causing the creature to burst into dust.

Slinking over to where the minotaur was at an extremely slow pace he picked up one of the horns and passed out.


End file.
